


Abaia: the epilogue

by ArdentlyForever



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld, dalek - Fandom, scott westerfeld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Normandy - Freeform, Steampunk, bovril(leviathan), darwinist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentlyForever/pseuds/ArdentlyForever
Summary: Deryn Sharp and the Former Prince Aleksander of Hohenberg have set off to London, in order to join the secretive service of Dr. Nora Barlow. And as the war rages on, we come to see just how involved our hero and heroine, were involved in the secret side of the victories the allied powers achieved. This is an epilogue of lengthy proportions, as we see the lives of Alek and Deryn as they grow together in the shadows of one of the most significant wars of the century.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

CHAPTER SUMMARY: 

Following the events of Goliath, the young Deryn and Alek follow the mysterious Dr. Barlow to London, where they begin to train and live in London. The mystery of the Darwinist world begins to be tested behind closed doors as the War between the Allied and Central powers steamrolls ahead, growing more dangerous every day. But for now, all Alek and Deryn have to worry about, is finding a place to live.

\--------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

“ ge’ on! Hurry up! Yes - you two, hurry it along” the London Underground attendant had pointed Alek and deryn towards the tracks. Deryn was pulling Alek along as he stared, gaping at the underground train, of sorts. It was different from the trains that Alek had been accustomed to, more alive, less mechanical, and much more “under the earth” than he was used to. Supposedly they were inspired by some new concept of underground trains in New York called “ subways”. 

“ first the air, now under the earth itself, is there anywhere in London where Darwinist creations are not found?” Alek asked as he continued to gawk at the evident mole inspired fabrication. 

Deryn smiled at Alek's childlike fascination with London's fabrications. He had gotten used to and even came to love the great air beasts of Great Britain, but he was still so unused to genetic fabrication in itself, and the overwhelming amount of fabrication innovation in London that had the monkey Luddites shaking in their boots. But Alek was no monkey Luddite, not like Newkirk's mum, or even count Volger, she suspected. No, Deryn knew that Alek would come to love London and its old historic buildings combined with the new creations of the boffins, just as he had come to love her.

London was a place where the past meets the present, and Deryn was excited to show Alek all of it, even if she herself had not been to London since the Leviathan stopped to pick up the lady boffin. Deryn felt a pang in her heart and a pinch and her throat as the image of the Leviathan in all its glory floated in the back of her mind. She even almost grabbed Alek's hand for comfort, but still being in her boy slops, realized how that would look. 

“ Deryn? Deryn” Alek was staring at her now, his hand on her shoulder. “ are you alright?”

“ yes, just a bit tired from the trip is all, and having to listen to Dr. Barlow’s speech last night about all my new . . . responsibilities “ 

“ it is a bit exciting though, isn't it? To finally learn exactly what Dr.Barlow does? It's always been a bit mysterious to me.” Deryn laughed at the thought of what was to come and she and Alek made their way off the train station to the next stop, a bustling street, lined with shops and vendors selling pea soup, pickled whelks, fried fish, and townhouses, not far from the London Zoo. 

“ So where exactly is this place that Dr. Barlow is sending us? “ Alek says, never taking his eyes off all the new sights of London, beasties and buildings alike. 

“ I reckon it’s our living quarters. I’m not really sure what she has planned. But what I'm really curious about is what she expects us to do when we get there. We’ve got no barking money! You used the last of your gold and I'm just a lowly middy - I've got not much but-” Deryn pulls out her coin purse “ - two shillings and five pence.” (that would be about £28 today) there's no way to afford rent with that little. 

Alek frowns, his brows settling down into a crease. “ Well, I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor is up to”. They continue down the street, and Deryn ignores the aching in her stomach, as they passed by the carts of fresh, fried fish. 

“ I think this is it”

They both stop and look up at a dull, brown building, its door a light blue, and the number on the front door, hanging off, slightly loose. 

“Charming, I'm sure” Alek grimaces. But Deryn could tell that even if it was kind of a slop hole, Alek was excited. This was the fresh start that he had given everything up for, and that glimmer in his eye was there, like back in Istanbul, when he had begun to believe his destiny belonged to the revolution. But now that belief was in her, that his providence, his destiny, belonged to life with her, in this place and time. 

Deryn couldn't stop smiling as she walked up to the front door, knocking but not waiting for a response before entering. 

“ Hello? Anyone there?”

“ Dery - Dylan!” Alek hisses, closing the door behind him gently, “ You can't simply walk into a home completely unannounced” He was looking around for any sign of a tenant, or guard dog, maybe even some fabricated monster made to protect this home.

“ don't sweat it, it's fine. This is a place where people rent out rooms, I'm sure they’re used to un-announced people walking in all the time” Deyrn ignored Alek’s frown and made her way further down the front entrance, finding an office at the end of the hall. There was an old man who was asleep, his feet propped up on his desk, and a cat resting on his round belly. 

“ Should we wake him?” Alek asked, now behind her.

“ well I reckon we’ll have to” Deryn gently knocked on the open door, but the man and cat continued to slumber peacefully. She knocked a little harder but it only seemed to make the cats ears twitch. With a deep sigh and grimace, she pounded on the door, sending both the sleeping man and cat flying off the chair.

“ Blimey!” the man said as he got up off the floor. He stared at Alek and Deryn for a minute, then straightened his vest and pushed back his sloppy hair.

“ And who in the bloody hell might you be? Waking a man up from a nap is bad luck you know?”

Deryn handed the man a small envelope that Doctor Barlow had given her before sending her and Alek off. “ from a Doctor Nora Barlow, sir,” she said, using her boy voice, which she had not practiced much since leaving the great airship. Spending all her time with people who knew all her secrets made her bloody lazy with all her boy habits!

The man read the letter inside thoughtfully, glancing up at Alek and Deryn once in a while, laughing at some things, sighing at others, finally, he put the letter away in his pocket and stuck out his hand to Deryn. 

“ Well, then, Mr. Sharp, it seems you and your friend here are to be my new tenants. Congratulations, it's a real dump” Deryn frowned and shook his hand but couldn't manage to get words out in the midst of her confusion.

She turned to Alek, who looked equally confused, then followed the man as he made his way behind the front desk. 

“ I'm sorry, are you acquainted with Dr. Barlow?” Deryn asked, the first of many questions.

“ acquainted?!” The tenant laughed and shook his head, petting his cat as it jumped on the front desk. “ Nora’s my cousin. Bet she didn't tell you that - always been a rotten, secretive girl that one, but I'm quite fond of her all the same. Only reason I'm agreeing to take you in at all. Plus, she promised me a fine advance for taking you in such short notice” he said slyly. And Deryn and Alek continued to stare at this man who in no way resembled the smart, sneaky booted, and very prim and proper boffin. 

“ Alright then, let me show you to your rooms” The tenant clapped his hands and made his way past Alek and Deryn, and up the stairs. Alek shrugged at Deryn and went after the man, Deryn following suite.

“ The name Gibbins if you were wondering, the blokes down at the pub call me Rancher, but that's a story for another time,” Gibbins said, laughing to himself. Alek stared back at Deryn with a quizzical eyebrow. She was sure they were thinking the same thing: if he was Doctor Barlow's cousin, did he know about the society? About Deryn? Did the contents of that letter reveal anything about her?

“ Well, my name is Alek… Hohenberg, yes, Hohenberg” Alek said, still getting used to the last name he would be using from now on in the society. “ what did the doctor, or Nora, address in this letter exactly?”

“ oh, not too much, other than that you two were under her care, that she was paying for your living accommodation here, and that I shouldn't be surprised if you two got in late, or disappeared once in a while - what with the society business and all” he continued as they stopped in front of a door labeled 2B. Alek and Deryn stared at each other wide-eyed.

“ So you know about the . . . society?” Deryn asked slowly, as not to reveal her girl accent. It seemed he wasn't informed about that. 

“ Of course I know, our grandfather was a Darwin, after all, most Darwin’s find themselves in the company of powerful people at one time or another. Or they themselves become powerful people.” Gibbons was smirking when he said this, as though he knew something darker about the society then he let known. 

Deryn was about to comment that he himself did not seem like a very powerful person but thought it rude. Who knew what this man really was. He was part of the Darwin family after all, and he knew about the society. This whole poor sloppy tenant look could be an act for all her and Alek knew.

“ Here's your room Mr. Sharp” he handed her a set of keys labeled 2B, turning to Alek next. “ and yours, Mr. Hohenberg, handing Alek engraved with the number and letter, 2A.

“ they're, right… across from each other?” Alek said looking at Deryn, then down at his shoes, his cheeks going a mad red color. This made deryn smirk. Oh, how she loved providence!

“ shouldn't be a problem right?” Gibbins looked between the two of them, and Deryn shook her head, her smile growing.

“ not at all sir”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alek and Deryn receive a package.

The rooms were already set up with furniture, and the inside was modest but quite nice compared to the rest of the building. 

“ This will do quite nicely indeed” Deryn was glad to have a room to herself again, and even a small bathroom that was attached, with only a toilet and tub. But it was more than enough. She hadn't experienced this kind of privacy ever since boarding the Leviathan. 

Another pang hit her heart. It had only been about a month since she saw the great airship for the last time, and her throbbing knee missed the soft drum of the air beasts skin and the barks and quails from all beasties living aboard. The warmth of the ship's skin… Deryn felt a tear rolling down her cheek, but instead of wiping it like a soldier, she let it run. She missed her home in the sky but no amount of being tough would make her into a soldier again. 

“ Dylan? Are you... Are you decent?” Alek asked as he rapped on the door. Deryn rolled her eyes and smiled, wiping the rest of her tears away. Alek didn't need to see all the unsoldierly parts of her, not yet. 

“ Yes you barking ninny, I'm decent” Deryn opened the door laughing, taking Alek by his arm into the room, and closing the door behind her. 

“ Good.” he didn't say much and continued to not say anything at all, avoiding eye contact with her, his eyes roaming around the room instead. 

“ Did you come about for any particular reason or are you just her to make an inspection of my room?” she laughed, sitting at the end of her bed. Alek could be such a prince sometimes, always concerned with the propriety of things. 

Alek cleared his throat uncomfortably and made no notion of sitting with her “ well, I was getting quite bored in that room all alone, and bovril was asleep…”

“ What is wrong with you Alek? You're acting as if we've never been in a room alone together” Deryn couldn't get the smirk off her face if she wanted to and bit her lip to contain her laughter. 

Alek shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and continued to stare at the floor.” yes, well that was when we aboard the Leviathan and there were always people around, and …” he looked up at her then, his eyes intently set on hers “ and, well, you were a boy” Deryn wasn’t laughing anymore. Instead, she was the one blushing, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks and up her neck. If she was worried about being like a lassie at a dance before, she was doomed to that fate now more than ever. 

Deryn stood and took Alek’s hand, her rough fingers intertwining with his “ … yes, I was a boy, and to some I still am… but now, with you… “ she felt the heat of Aleks face getting closer to hers, his nose brushing hers, their lips close enough but moving slowly toward each other, the air of impropriety hanging around them until -

“ Hello? Mr. Sharp! Are you there” a loud knocking came onto Deryn’s door and she and Alek sprung apart, both their hearts racing, cheeks heated and pink. 

Frustrated, Deryn sighed and opened the door. “ yes Gibbins? What is it? “ Gibbins was there, holding his cat whose name they learned was Aldo, as he had found the cat when she was already quite old. He was holding Aldo in one arm, a package in the other. 

“ This just came in for you. From Nora I suspect. Good luck” Gibbins pushed the package into Deryn’s arms and walked away, and Aldo took advantage of the extra space to cuddle into Gibbins fully as he carried her. Closing the door, Deryn moved herself and the package to her small desk on the far end of her room by the window. 

“ What is that?” Alek asked, moving closer to examine the box, both him and Deryn forgetting about the broken moment from just minutes ago. 

“I'm not sure. I guess we're about to find out ” Deryn pulls her rigging knife that she still keeps on her and slices her way into the tightly sealed box. There was a note inside, that Alek took as Deryn continued to examine the contents of the mystery box.

“ It says “ Good day, Mr. Sharp, and Mr. Hohenberg, I suspect that your impatience has already led you to open the box, revealing its contents. I pray you have done so gently, and with care. This piece I have sent you is for your eyes only, and for your use only. I expect to see you in good health for our next meeting. Good day and good luck, sincerely, Dr, Nora Barlow. “ That's all. Alek shrugs and puts the note down. 

“ But how? I mean I know the lady boffin has some tricks up her sleeve and is usually pretty vague about such things, but barking spiders! What could be so secretive about a plain globe!” Deryn picked up the globe and examined it closer. It was moderately sized, quite small for a globe, and made from fabricated wood, making it light. The engraving and images were beautifully carved. 

“ it looks like the ones I used to see at the Austrian national library. Their collection is quite old, but this is too small to be one from a place like that `` Alek pondered and took the globe in his own hands. 

“ aye. And it's fabricated too. I doubt your clanker country has too many fabricated, well, anything lying about. “ Alek nods his head at this, his fingers roaming over the groves of the beautiful engravings.

“ I suppose we can ask more about this at the next meeting. And maybe Volger has an idea. He said he would be back in a couple of weeks. “

Deryn bit her lip to hold back any snide remark. She wasn't the fondest of that sneaky boots, Volger, but he was important to Alek and would do anything to protect Alek. That alone was enough to keep him in Deryn’s good graces. 

“ So it’ll just be us for two weeks, aye?” Alek looked up at Deryn, his ears turning red, her words reminding him of what had almost happened in the close quarters of her room before Gibbins had interrupted. 

“I suppose, yes.” Deryn almost cursed herself for bringing back this new, unventured air into the room. She and Alek were best friends. But going from best friends too, well, whatever they were now, was just so barking complicated sometimes! Everything between them was still so new, and they were so young that sometimes neither she nor he knew what to do in situations such as these. On one hand, she wanted to just run up and kiss Alek silly, but on the other hand, she knew how Alek felt about not so much being proper, but as looking proper. And he was extremely respectful of her space and *ahem*... virtue. Which was wonderful but could at times get in the way of their other moments. Moments she wanted to happen, mind you. 

Deryn shook the thoughts out of her mind. She and Alek could figure all of that out later, but now, Deryn was hungry and nothing was going to stop her from spending the rest of her money on a big fat, juicy meal for her and Alek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these first two chapters have been so short. It's just easier for me to figure out a story route I like when the first few chapters are shorter. Gives me more room to breathe, in a sense. Also, I'm still getting used to posting any of my writing. Yay! Anyway, stay safe and have a great day! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deryn and Alek go to see Dr. Barlow

CHAPTER 3

Two days after they had received their mysterious globe in the mail from Dr. Barlow they made their way to the famous London Zoo, upon the lady boffins request. As they made their way down the streets of London, Alek noticed how different the bustlings of people were compared to the busy markets in Austria and even of the streets in Istanbul. It was less colorful and exotic than Istanbul yet more clean and modern than the market he visited back in Austria, not to mention how London was covered in propaganda posters, the buzz of America entering the war everywhere as many believed it would bring an end to the war. 

Alek felt an itch of discomfort as he remembered his little more than disastrous time in America - Spending the rest of his gold on Tesla, being used as a pawn, fighting with Deryn, almost getting blown up in New York, being harassed by the American reporter, almost losing Deryn . . . But then again . . . 

Alek looked over at Deryn as he walked by her side, happier than he’d seen her since she left the Leviathan behind, and smiled softly. Although he faced tumultuous times in America, it would always be the place where he realized his true feelings for Deryn, where he told Deryn that he loved her, where he gave up everything for her, where he kissed her for the first time . . . At that thought, he felt the heat rise on his neck, and the memory of yesterday's interruption by Gibbs and Aldo made him feel as stupid as he ever has felt. 

“ come on slowpoke, we're nearly there. '' Alek looked around and noticed Deryn, just a couple steps ahead of him, but then finally stopping in front of a big metal (likely fabricated) archway with the words ‘London Zoo’ engraved beautifully atop. 

“ Are you sure she said this is where we meet her? The zoo?” Alek looked around to only see a few families and some kids alone, looking around at the lions, elephants, and other more natural beasties that were set up behind bars but in beautifully made habitats that most likely resembled the ones, they should be in. 

Deryn sighed but continued to grin wide at the sign. “ that'll be her alright - the Zoological Society. This is the place where I actually met her. Or, well, moreover there I suppose. “ Alek followed Deryn's outstretched arm to see a big field with couples having picnics on blue and red checkered blankets. 

He nodded in agreement. Alek knew better than to question Deryn about things like instructions and directions, but it still seemed odd to him that someone's office was in a zoo. Though the lady boffin was everything but ordinary, and he supposed that she was a Darwin, after all. What better place for her than with the animals that inspired her fabrications. 

\--------

“Mr. Sharp” the other perspicacious loris called out from a beautiful little branch conveniently placed in the lady boffins office. Bovril perked up when he heard the other Loris, leaping from Deryn’s shoulder and making its way up to meet the other loris, their tiny voices mingling as they shared new words in a soft mumble. 

“ Good day Mr.Sharp, Mr. Hohenberg. I'm glad you could make it - “ she looked down at her pocket watch “ - on time. We have much to discuss. Please, sit.” Taza greeted Deryn and Alek happily as the two stepped into her eccentric office. Although it did have an organized and fashionable London sense to it, it was still riddled with old books no doubt passed down in her family, animal skeletons, and of course, drawings on the anatomy of bees. 

As they both sat down they couldn't help but notice a shift in the room. It was as if, no matter how serious the lady boffin could be sometimes, that this would be the most serious they would have ever seen her. This made Aleks hands just the smallest bit clammy as they held tight to the fabricated globe that they were so curious about. 

“ as you know,” she began, her hands clasping together in front of her on the desk “ I am the granddaughter of the late Charles Darwin. And as you have maybe guessed, I have not only inherited my intelligence from him, but rather a position in society that I am entitled to.” Although this sounded a bit of a superiority complex, to question it seemed almost impossible. “ and today, I will finally reveal to you what you are allowed to see, as new recruits into this society. Into the world of the Zoological Society in which each of you will have a role to play. “ She was silent for a minute before, getting up and walking over to the bookshelf on her right. Alek looked at Deryn for answers but saw that she looked a bit puzzled herself, before turning both of their attention back on the lady boffin. 

What happened next was like something out of a mystery novel. Dr. Barlow carefully slid out one of the books on her shelf about the anatomy of tortoises and slid it into a new, empty slot in her bookshelf, which trigged the wall to open up before a dumbfounded Deryn and Alek. Alek continued to gape when he saw the bookshelf open up, remembering the old secret passageways in his old home. But what wasn't even close to a resemblance to his old ancestral home was what was behind the sliding bookshelf.

The lady boffin smiled coyly, and Deryn gasped softly beside him, her surprise turning into a delish grin. Every question and curiosity they may have had for the lady boffin before was forgotten in light of Dr.Barlow's secret room.

“Cooooool!”

Alek stayed bolted to his seat, curious enough, but altogether weary. Whereas Deryn had no such bolts keeping her down as she raced into the hidden room filled with all kinds of oddities and old journals and to no surprise, what looked like to be experimental fabrications. 

“ Are these weapons? Can I touch them? Ooooo! Is that a Kaper-Net?! Oh and look a - “ Alek watched tentatively, rising up a bit from his chair to get a better look at all of Deryn's commotion, and the lady boffins tentative eyes on her. 

“ - What is that?” Deryn's excitement had fizzed down quickly and from what Alek could see, her curious eyes and wide-spread grin had faded into a blank stare of bewilderment? Now Alek felt that he had to step into the darwin-extreme room, his eyes zooming back and forth at all the little creatures and fizzling beakers and bottles neatly placed about the desks. “What is this place?” he couldn't help but mumble to himself. He had finally made his way to Deryn, but by the time he stepped up to the chest that she was staring so intently at, an arm reached down between the two, and a tiny gloved hand shut the chest. Although they were in the society, there were still secrets not even Deryn or Alek could be made aware of. 

“ to answer your second question,” the lady boffin said from behind the both of them, grabbing each one by the shoulder and turning them towards her “ This is my private, and secret study,” she said “secret” sternly as she gave each agent a pensive stare, to let them know that this information could not under any circumstances leave this room or pass into anyone else's ears. Alek and Deryn gave each other a fleeting glance, before nodding to reassure the lady boffin of their loyalty towards her secrets. 

“ Right then!” The lady boffin suddenly flipped her switch, her darker demeanor suddenly flighty and haughty. Alek felt a twinge of annoyance at the lady boffin's erratic behavior but also felt that twinge of excitement and importance he felt whenever he was involved in schemey and seemingly important things with Deryn and Dr. Barlow. Besides the prospect of being with Deryn and creating a new life, the idea of adventure and purpose, no matter how secretive that purpose was, had been a part of the reason he agreed to come to London in the first place. 

Bovril and Doctor Barlow’s own lorris finally made their way back down to each respective shoulder, with Bovril choosing Aleks. He figured that they could sense the ending of this little tour as both Alek and Deryn could. He was glad for the sudden warmth and familiar weight on his shoulder, as the lorris began to whisper small little mumblings by his ear, the words “cetacean” and “ Dover ” catching Aleks's attention for some reason. He shook the feeling of curiosity and turned his attention back to Dr. Barlow, who herself had exited her private study, and had called both Deryn and Alek back to the main parts of her study. But when Alek had looked back at Deryn, he’d expected to see her smiling face, but instead saw that her face was in a tight scowl, her eyes sweeping the floor. What had happened to Deryn in the few minutes between her dazzling excitement when first seeing Dr. Barlow’s private study, to now? 

He felt a bit awkward from lack of experience but wanting to comfort her, Alek put a light hand on her shoulder, his head dipping down to find her eyes. “Deryn? Are you quite alright?” 

Deryn sighed and tugged at her boy slops, her smiling coming back in halves. 

“ Quite. Come on, the lady boffin is calling.”

Alek and Deryn made their way back to find Dr. Barlow waited by the entrance of the private study and gestured for Alek and Deryn to once again take their seats squarely in front of the intimidatingly large Darwinist inspired desk. Alek tried not to but couldnt help watching as the lady boffin closed her study off, putting the book on the anatomy of tortoises back in its original slot next to the book about toucans and another book about Tropical weather patterns of the Galapagos islands. 

“ Let us not dally any longer. You two are here because I have recruited you to be part of this Zoological society.” The lady boffin made her way back to her seat, Tazza happily sitting next to her feet. “ I understand that each of you possesses talents and intellects that have given you the opportunity to be in my service…” She turns to Alek then, her small nose raising slightly as her eyes bore into Aleks. “ and although your political positions have changed, I do see a formidable future for you here Mr.Hohenburg.” The next victim of her powerful gaze was Deryn, whose eyes never met hers in the ways a soldier's eyes never meet its sergeants. “ And you, Mr. Sharp, as you may know, have become almost indispensable to my service of scientific endeavors. Your fast thinking and perception have been your ally - don't dare to lose it.” 

It was not often to see the lady boffin genuinely smile, but as she pushed back from her chair and stood, a soft smile pointed at both Deryn and Alek, which although kind, was a little unnerving. “ You two shall soon begin your rigorous training in the way of the society and I am very excited for you two to be accompanying me on my endeavors as you continue your training. But remember, to the outside world, you are now Zookeepers - nothing more.” and with that inclination towards their cover finished, she walked away from her desk to the door of her office and opened it in a gesture indicating that indeed Deryn and Alek may, in fact, leave. 

“ Good Day Mr. Hohenberg, Mr.Sharp.” 

Alek and Deryn both looked at each other. What kind of meeting was this? They had received almost no real information about what they were supposed to be doing and where they would be going, and what their first mission would be! 

“ Pardon, Dr. Barlow, but what about our first mission? And how long will we have to train? Also, are you ever going to tell us more about the Zoological society? Like, what you guys really do?” Deryn seemed a bit frustrated, so Alek just kept quiet, his instinct to let this play out between Dr. Barlow and Deryn overwhelming him. 

Sighing, Doctor Barlow replied, “ All in due time Mr.Sharp. But as for your training, it will last as long it needs to until you are ready to handle an assignment on your own. But until then, both of you will train and learn. Although I say, we never truly stop learning. “ The lady Boffins Lorris huffed in agreement as it sat all proper like on her desk. Bovril joined it, huffing too. 

“ We understand, Dr. Barlow. Good day. “ Alek felt as though he was overstaying his and Deryn’s welcome, so in a hurry he got up, pulling Deryn up behind him and politely but hastily retreating from the lady boffins office, and back into the zoo where he and an agitated Deryn began their journey back to the streets of London, the echoes of beasties filing the space of silence left after they met with the ever mysterious Dr. Nora Barlow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so excited to start writing the time jump! I just had to mention that. It won't be the next chapter but I'm gonna try to make it sooner than later cause it just brings up so many possibilities! anyway, thank you to whoever is reading this out there in the world! it means the world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Alek and Deryn had walked back to their apartment building in relative silence, both minds still on the surprisingly unproductive and uninformative meeting with Dr. Barlow. Deryn wanted to spill everything she was thinking onto Alek but felt like too many thoughts and possibilities were running through her head for her to concentrate on anything else but her thoughts and her footsteps. 

Alek too wished that Deryn would simply share what she was feeling, but he knew that with Deryn, patience was necessary and that she would open up to him when she was ready. But then again. . . they did promise each other no more secrets…

“ Deryn, what's going on? I can tell that something is wrong.” Alek gently grabbed Deyns elbow, softly spinning her around. Deryn could feel her resolve slowly diminish as she looked at Alek's worried face, but she bit her lip before she could blurt out something she would regret saying out loud. 

Damn you Alek, Deryn thought, her eyes darting around at all the strolling Londoners and all the potential listening ears. Oh, bloody hell, why the hell not... Deryn huffed, her stern eyes finally coming back to Alek's inquisitive ones. 

Alek couldn't tell what Deryn was thinking as she frustratingly looked around, her mouth in a firm line. But before he could ask her what was wrong once more, Deryn roughly grabbed Alek's arm, briskly leading him up the stairs of their apartment which they had arrived at. Deryn ran up the stairs, Alek in tow, and practically threw Alek into her room before quickly shutting the door and locking it behind her, her chest heaving up and down and she looked around the room. 

Alek could feel his own heart thumping as he watched Deryn press herself up against the closed door, the feeling of red heat rising up the back of his neck and cheeks as he wondered why she had so brazenly pushed him into the room, and locked the door after her. But he felt more curious than before as he watched Deryn scurry to the other side of the room, closing her window and pulling down the curtain. Alek barely moved out of the way fast enough as Deryn darted to the bed, grabbing her pillows and stuffing them into the crack under her door. 

“ Deryn… are you… okay?” What in the world Deryn was doing all this for, Alek had no inclination. After a minute of snooping around her own apartment, Deryn finally came back to Alek, her steps bringing her only a few small inches from him, consequently making his heart race just a little. 

“ there's another Behemoth.” Alek Blinked at such a blunt response, not really believing what he was hearing.

“ another…” But Deryn interrupted his unbelief, her hands clenching in excitement.

“ Well not exactly another Behemoth, but it was the weirdest fab I think I have ever seen. I wanted to ask Dr. Barlow about it but there was no way that boffin head would willingly divulge her secrets with me, even if we are a part of the society now. What a sneaky boots. “ Deryn tsks, looking down at her feet again in contemplation, hands on her hips. 

Alek tried to wrap his head around the thought of another monstrosity such as the Behemoth, with its otherworldly face, and larger than life anatomy. He shuddered at the thought and reached up to pet Bovril as a move of comfort, as his little paws wrung together “... Behemoth..” The little perspicacious loris said slowly, feeling the familiarity of the word as he said it again and again. 

“ but of course Alek, what I told you that I suspect can not leave this room, do you understand?” Alek felt a shift in the room, as the excitement turned into a serious tone, just like it had in the lady boffins private study. But instead of Dr. Barlow’s hands on their shoulders, it was Deryn’s hands, taking both of Alek’s hands into her own. Alek felt his breath suck in and stop at the feeling of her small but calloused hands in his own, less worked hands. He couldn't deny that he missed the feeling. 

“ Yes. But not even Volger?” 

She rolled her eyes, but her grip never loosened, instead, it became the slightest bit stronger, her thumb beginning to course softly over his. 

“ no, not even Volger. Doctor Barlow, the sneaky boots that she is, has a reason for everything. Heavens, she let me see what was in that box, but notice, she didn't let you. You may have caught a glimpse, but she shut it before you could really see. I don't know what she's up to, Alek. But whatever it is, it's big. And whether she admits it or not, she is involving both you and me. “ 

Alek heard what she was saying, and knew it was important, but all he could truly focus on was her thumb and how it lazily rubbed over his, the feeling sentimental and affectionate, something he hadn't really been given since before his mother passed. But this time he wouldn't take it for granted. 

“... I'm going to kiss you now ” Deryn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but before she could protest, or even think, his lips were on hers. And although the few times they had kissed before had been nice, they were rushed, and slightly heated. This time, Alek took his time, pressing his lips against hers in soft determination. 

Even though Alek had his own vision in mind about how this would go, Deryn had much more… interesting ideas as she took the time to move her hands from his, into soft grasps in his hair. His light gasp at this new feeling gave Deryn an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his mouth opens like an invitation. 

Deryn felt giddy, kissing Alek like this. Any other time she had kissed a boy, it had never felt like this. It had never felt as right as it did with Alek. But then again, her experience was limited. Though something told Deryn though that living next to Alek, was going to change that for her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bovril, do it again!” Deryn gleefully cheered Bovril on as he did a little summersault in the small pond-like pool that Deryn had constructed in Alek’s room because of the new heat that had begun to hit London during the afternoons. Why she had done it in Aleks's room, he didn't know. But there was a constant reminder of its presence every time he accidentally stepped into it, splashing water everywhere. 

“How did you even teach him how to do that?” Alek asked, before sitting at his desk, his mind racing on the days to come, where he and Deryn would begin to receive training with the boffins and whatever secret society they had committed themselves to. 

“ I didn't do anything, not really. I helped him with the swimming bit, but honestly, I think he learned by just having fun! I'm sure he's got some otter in him now.” Deryn kept adoring eyes on Bovril, letting her index finger be taken into his tiny paw as she crouched next to his little pool. 

Alek felt the hum of comfort come over him as he watched Deryn and Bovril, but that was soon interrupted when a knock on the door broke the spell. 

“ Hello, Mr. Hohenberg - “ Gibbins and his cat smiled at Alek before stopping to notice Deryn, who was still crouched with Bovril. She quickly got up and whipped her hands on her pants. “ and hello to you too, Mr. Sharp.” 

“ Rancher “ Deryn said in her best boy voice, saluting the old fellow with a cat wrapped around the back of his neck with two lazy fingers. 

Gibbins snorted at this, letting out a gruff chuckle, before handing Alek a letter and waving goodbye to the threesome. 

“ Who’s it from? '' Deryn was still using her boy voice, just in case Gibbons was still close enough to hear their conversation. 

Alek Shut the door to his room, his full concentration now on opening and reading a letter addressed to him from Siberia. 

“ It's from Volger…” What was Volger doing, writing Alek from Siberia? Alek knew that there was trouble up in Russia. There was unrest from the commoners in Russia due to some of the Tsars' decision that was making Russia a dangerous place to be if you sided with the monarchy. So he couldn't understand why the count would go up there at a time like this.

Deryn watched as Alek sat down on his bed to read the finely written contents of the letter. 

“ Dear Aleksander,

I am writing to you from the confines of a prison in Siberia - but do not fret, I am not the one under arrest. I have come to visit an old friend who was involved in opposition to the tsar as an intelligente. I cannot say much more than that at this time. I have written to you with the main objective of informing you that I shall be returning in a few days' time and will be back soon enough to assist you with your new transition into the ever-mysterious Zoological society. 

Good luck, and stay safe,   
Yours dutifully, Volgar “

This information made Alek's nerves flare up, and not just form the mini-heart attack he almost had when Volger’s first line in his letter was “a prison in Siberia”

“Intelligente?” Alek looked up from his letter to see that Deryn was looking over at the letter, which was written in German, her eyes skimming over, most likely trying to see how much german she had learned how to read since she had met Alek and his men. 

“ yes. Those intelligent folk who are able to make their own informed decisions about government. If there's one thing an “all-consuming power” leader hates, its citizens that can think for themselves…” Alek felt his resentment for his Uncle rise in the back of his throat like bile, before handing the letter to a still curious Deryn who had adjusted herself on the bed so that her head was now resting on his lap, and her feet sitting comfortably on the wall. 

“ that daft man. He knows Russia is headed for a civil war, most likely. And yet he goes up to Siberia! Do you know why he would go up there?” She said, her eyes never leaving the parchment in her hands.

Despite Alek and Volger’s growing closeness, Alek indeed did not know why Volger was up in Siberia, as the contents of the letter were sparring. Even now, after all, they had gone through together, he was still secretive with Alek - though not as much since the events aboard the Leviathan. Like, hiding the gold on the ship and not telling Alek until the ship was racing to get away from German soldiers who wanted them dead. 

“ No clue. I wasn't exactly acquainted with any of Volger's old chums. Or any of my men’s, as shameful as that is. '' he felt horrible about not taking a greater interest in the lives of Volger, Otto, Bruer, and Hoffman, while he had the chance. But he still had time with Volger. The count was the last piece of his old life as the son of an Archduke, and now he was the closest thing he had to family besides Deryn. Alek was silent about the matter and began to lose himself in his thoughts, his hand gently and absentmindedly running through Deryn’s hair, her head still on his lap. 

Deryn couldn't help but stare at Alek, while Alek stared into nothing - his gentle hand lulling her in a comfortable trance. It couldn't be helped, she felt. He looked sad, about what exactly - she wasn't entirely sure. But she has a gut feeling.

“ … You know, Volger loves you. I know that may sound a bit strange to the ear, but he does. Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman too…” Deryn sat up in kind determination. She wanted to be more gentle with Alek as she knew just how delicate the subject of his family could be, and how sad he could get if he let those thoughts fester and build up. Even if the more soldiery part of her wanted to tell him to move on, the part of her that was in love with him, told her otherwise. “ They knew that you cared for them. You may not have known every detail of their past, but you knew them. You cared! “ 

Deryn sighed and grabbed Alek's face in between both of her hands, forcing him to look at her and the determination set in her eyes. “Sometimes we do the best we can, when we can, even if we feel like we didn't do enough when it's all said and done. Okay?” Deryn waited for an answer, a reassurance that her words got through even a little. And then there it was - Alek’s gaze went soft, and his hand reached up to cover hers that were still residing on his cheeks that were building up as he smiled gently. 

“ Okay.”

Wanting to get his mind off of his men back in the U.S, Deryn changed the subject towards more, secretive subjects. 

“ Did we ever figure out what that globe was all about, that we got in the mail from the lady boffin?” Now that Deryn had brought it up, she realized that she had never addressed it with Dr. Barlow. It was still on Deryn’s dresser back in her room. 

“ did you ask her about it? When we went to see her?” Alek too had completely forgotten about the small fabricated wood globe that had to mean something but didn't seem to mean anything at all. It didn't do anything either, as far as Alek or Deryn could tell. 

“ No, I was busy going batting mad about the lady boffin’s private study… I forgot, I suppose. “

“ Well, should we?...” a loss for ideas, they both quickly got up and raced to Deryn's room, their curiosity reignited. 

Deryn was the first to grab the globe, her eyes quickly searching over it before handing it to Alek to examine it as well. 

“ I just can't figure out what exactly it means, or does…” then suddenly Deryn’s eyes went wide, and she quickly snatched the globe back form Aleks curious hands, setting it down onto the floor, and then setting Bovril on the floor right in front of it.

“ I don't know why we didn't try this earlier. I mean we have a perspicacious Loris for God's sake! Bloody brilliant... “ Alek was silent as he watched Deryn set down Bovril, wondering if he had any more chance at figuring this little globe out then they did. 

Bovril sniffed around the globe, scratched it, and at one point even licked it a bit. And although it was in a small way alarming to watch, it was fascinating to know that although it didn't look like it, Bovril’s mind was possibly racing through everything he had picked up and every connection that could be made. 

But alas, it seemed not even Bovril, what with the little information they were all given, could seem to pull some miraculous conclusion about the plain little globe. Deflated, Bovril huffed and waddled back up upon Alek's shoulder, whispering once more the words “ Dover strait ” . This inconclusive experiment left Deryn and Alek more confused than ever before. 

“ maybe it's just for decoration?” Alek suggested, but Deryn’s unamused face told him that he may be a bit off on that conclusion. 

“ Barking likely! The lady boffin always has some kind of ulterior motive. It's safer to assume that this is more than just a globe. But for now, until we can figure it out, we just keep our eye out for any information that might help us.”

“ and we bring Bovril with us everywhere we go. He helped us with Tesla’s magnetic finder. And countless other things. We can't afford for him to miss any chance to gain some knowledge.” Alek sighed, giving Bovril a soft scratch under his fuzzy chin. Deryn nodded silently in agreement before picking the globe back up and placing it back on top of her dresser, her eyes hardly able to leave it. 

“ Deryn, are you alright?” Deryn finally looked up at Alek then, her eyes determined as they searched Alek’s. 

“ I … I know it's probably barking ridiculous and a far stretch, but I just got a feeling that we should probably be more careful than we initially thought. These are powerful people we're getting involved with, Alek” Deryn sighed her hand reaching up to pet the equally defeated loris on Alek's shoulder “ … promise me we’ll always put each other first. Before the society, before a cause, before Clankers or Darwinists, before England… Promise me?”

Alek smiled despite his confusion with Deryn's concerns. Nevertheless, he nodded, reaching down to grab Dreryn’s free hand in a tight grip, the promise unspoken but understood that no matter what would happen, the two best friends would always put each other before anything or anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally stressed out enough from school to finish this chapter because honestly, this story is like my own fanfic stress ball. Anyway, I like how fluffy it is, but I wanna try to write few un-fluffy chapters for the heck of it. We - shall - see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> I'm still getting used to actually posting my work, but feel free to comment. Hate unwelcome but constructive criticism plenty welcome! Also if your wondering about UHM! then patience will be your best friend because if you didn't know already, at this time Deryn is 15 and Alek is 16. No inappropriate action here! but I mean, I guess that's what time jumps are for.


End file.
